Slow and Steady Wins the Race, but Life's Not a Race
by D-Wadegurl
Summary: Brenna isn't worried about whether she's 'straight' or not. What she is worried about is if she can really like two different people at once. A little game of Never have I ever answers her question, but is it really as simple as that? Probably not. Total Grenna fic with a slow burn.


**That scene. Greer and Brenna. Kissing. The whole you did like me, and then Brenna is all no present tense. They're just so freaking adorable :D can't take the feels! Does anyone else think they're moving just a little too fast though?** **Oh, and this is totally staying PG-13 at the most, haha :) **

**Story starts off from episode 6; the part where Brenna apologizes to Greer. **

**Do I need to make that disclaimer so I don't get sued or in trouble? Well okay. I am not profiting from this is any way. I have the Abc Family writers, producers and wonderful actors to thank for making Chasing Life possible.**

* * *

_How can I even face Greer after Kieran and I made out on her bed? It's all so strange. I shouldn't feel so guilty, but I do. Look at her and her cute little eco stand. Okay, I have got to stop this. This is getting ridiculous..._

I casually walk up to Greer and try to start a conversation, but the atmosphere is awkward, and there's this weird feeling lingering in the back of my mind that I can't quite figure out.

"Hey."

"Hey," Greer replies in a bland tone. _I see the hurt in her eyes. It's killing me. _

_Greer hates me. I just know it. _

"So many adventures to choose from," I mention with slightly pursed lips. "Did you see the history clubs going to Gettysburg? Could they be more cliché?"

Greer looks at me with an I don't want to talk to you look. After a bit of a pause, Greer responds reluctantly and suddenly all the items on the table are more interesting than I am. "I'm kind of busy with eco club stuff."

I try and humor her even though I sense it's not the appropriate time. "Okay..." I sign the paper to join eco club. With a smirk attached, "I just joined eco club. Now can we talk?"

"It's club business. Seriously, I'm busy. I'm like organizing our whole trip." She rolls her eyes at me and gives me a dirty look as she brushes past me. _Definitely not the right time to be sarcastic. She so hates me. _

"Okay fine." _Looks like I'm not getting forgiven anytime in the near future_. Greer turns her attention towards me and I gaze into her gorgeous blue orbs. "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened the other night..." I take a deep breath before continuing. "That was totally weird."

_Uh oh, I think I offended her. _"Weird?" Greer is staring at me in an incredulous fashion.

Before I can shut up, I respond, barely having the courage to meet Greer's piercing eyes. "Yeah. I don't know; I just felt bad."

Even in the middle of all this, Greer smiles at me, and I feel a fleeting sense of warmth overtake my body. "It's fine. It's a party. People hook up. That's what happens." Her response is so automatic that it turns my chance of a good mood in a swift second.

There's a long pause before Greer speaks up again. "Or was there something else?" She questions as if she knows me better than I know myself. And so I blatantly lie. "No." Greer doesn't even bother responding. She simply walks away without another word. _I can't tell if I'm more annoyed with Greer or myself for not being honest with her._

* * *

_Never have I ever, I've never, or more cleverly ten fingers has a way of bringing out honesty in oneself they're not even aware of. (Mostly due to drinking, but not in my case) Ironically, it couldn't be truer because of the current situation I'm in._

"Never have I ever been attracted to someone of the same sex."

Before I even knew what was happening, I slowly, hesitantly, sipped my drink, along with a few others just to have April raise her eyebrows in my direction. _This should probably be the one time where I don't participate in a game, but clearly it's too late to back out._ "Whoa Brenna," April says in a state of shock, but doesn't get any further because Beth interjects excitedly.

"I knew it," Beth gleefully pronounces_. She has the prettiest smile and gorgeous hair, yet now I'm somehow regretting playing this truth serum like game._ "What do you mean you knew it?" April turns toward Beth in a confused manner with her brow furrowed. Beth's response is almost immediate. "Do you wanna tell her or should I?"

_At this point, everyone's attention is on me and I'm a bundle of nerves, but I attempt to play it off as nothing more than a simple crush. I mean, Brenna Carver does not develop feelings. April has more than her fair share to worry about without me causing anymore problems with my new found interest in girls, more specifically Greer. _

_Yes, I like spending time with her and I've never felt this way about anyone. No, I'm not sure what I really desire in the long run, but I'm sixteen. Do I seriously have to make a decision right away? The worst part about Greer's party was when she walked in on Kieran and me making out on her bed. I told him we shouldn't and still he didn't listen. I felt so guilty, but not because of where we were. Okay, so maybe the setting played a small part in the guilt factor, but the real surprise was the fact that I felt like I was cheating on Greer! We're not even together or even had our first kiss, which I most definitely have not been thinking about. I hate that she can make me feel this way. Not to mention it's all very confusing... Not to mention Ford who sent a message to Kieran, stole a wedding dress in Greer's beautiful home, and snatched a bottle of champagne from god knows where. And then she had the audacity to empty the contents of her stomach in Greer's bathroom. I suppose it's better than on the dress. That wedding dress must have cost a fortune, or several fortunes for that matter.  
_  
"Guys shut up," I try a nonchalant delivery, but I know my voice is shaky already.

Beth just has to share the good news with everyone. "This girl from her school; I met her. She's adorable," nodding eagerly near the end of her statement. _She seems happier than Greer. That takes guts. It's as if Greer lives and breathes happiness on a daily basis, and normally this would lead me to make fun of this person. Greer is different though, and I'm not just saying that due to her choice in romantic partners. Oh god, I sound like a sap. What is wrong with me? _I'm lost in my thoughts, but not for too long, because of course big sister April wants to play twenty questions.

"What about Kieran?"  
_  
I'm sort of thrown by the question. Not because I wasn't expecting it, (its April we're talking about) but more so since I'm not sure I like Kieran as much as I thought I did, so I just spontaneously come up with an answer. I always was the kind of person to think quickly on their feet._

"It's possible to like two people at the same time. What's the big deal?" I twitch uncomfortably under the stare of April's colleagues. _I'm so trying to get the attention off me._ Mallory simply nods in agreement, while April merely gives me her famous I'll let it slide for now face.

I remember we're still playing never have I ever, so I throw one out as quickly as possible to deflect their attention towards other matters. "Never have I ever been attracted to anyone in this room." Every mug but mine raises and is drunk from, and I see April glance at Dominic, and then her head turns in Leo's direction. _He's a charmer. I smell a love triangle from a mile away, but in reality, its super close since I'm right next to all three of them. Then again, what is going to happen to my sister now?  
_  
"Well I'm just going to get a bit more wine. Don't quit on my behalf though." April excuses herself from the game and walks toward the fridge in the break room. Leo then decides to speak up too, and rises up from his seat. "I'm heading out. Nice to meet all you fancy office people. I probably won't be meeting up with any of you again, but thanks again for the invite Dominic," and then Leo also heads the same way as April.

_Leo is certainly an odd character, but not in an I don't wanna be around you way. More like a live every day to your fullest type of guy. He's a keeper in my eyes. Maybe in April's too. She just doesn't know it yet._

* * *

"Okay, never have I ever... Slept with my second cousin." It's the weird harmless guy with glasses who initiates this. _The one who also tried to hit on me earlier before Beth informed him that I was indeed a minor. Then he felt awful, so I gave him a sympathetic smile in return. _

"Oopsie daisy," Mallory responds, and all of us gawk at her with widest eyes. _Then I remember she's so drunk right now she probably won't even recall the events that are occurring this evening. There's no way she knows what's true or not. She's just drinking to drink.  
_  
Then glasses shouts, "boom, yeah," as Mallory spits out her drink on herself and then I know for sure she's completely wasted. _She's just giggling drunkenly, and I'm also trying to contain my laughter, but it's really difficult since Mallory is such an entertaining drunk. _Beth decides to cut in. "Okay graham, no we have to stop doing this to her." _Aha, so his name is graham. I knew someone would say it eventually.  
_  
"No, but she's the MVP of this game."

_I wouldn't go that far. She's more like the MVP of drink till you drop award._

"I mean, who am I kidding, this is why I never play I never... Does that make sense?" We're all amused by Mallory's tactics and start to laugh. "I'm gonna go get paper towels," _and this is where I think the party is toning down, but boy was I wrong. _

Danny goes next. "Never have I ever gotten into every college I applied to. His eyes dart around the room, and when no one responds, he lets out a, "oh, aye yo!" Everyone just looks at him in a sense to covey that it was pointless.

April is finally back, "Hey, can I talk to you," which is directed at Dominic. "Sure."

All of a sudden, Mallory is rushing to tell everybody in a panic that "Lawrence is here." _That must be the boss man. He looks all business. _

_Everyone tries to hide, but there's really no way getting out of this. There are decorations up, and nobody is a good hide-and-seeker. He looks so stern and commanding in his presence, but he breaks and says the party can carry on as long as the place is cleaned up by the time he gets to work in the morning tomorrow. The rest of the night goes by rather fast, and then I'm back home, leaving me to my own thoughts._

_And the one big question making its debut is, who do I like spending more time with? Greer or Kieran?_

* * *

**As always, thank you to anyone who takes the time to read my story!**


End file.
